The Suicide Squad
The Suicide Squad are a group of DC anti-heroes/villains that serve as an top-secret assassin group. Death Battle Fanon Ideas so far *Deadpool vs. Suicide Squad *The Suicide Squad Vs The Guardians of The Galaxy *The Suicide Squad vs The Mercs for Money Possible Opponents *The Avengers (Marvel Comics) *Gantz *Hotel Moscow (Black Lagoon) *The Payday Gang *The Thunderbolts (Marvel Comics) *The Boys (Amazon Prime Series) History Originally known as Task Force X, it is a "strike team" composed of death row inmates who function as expandable assets of the United States government and used in missions with a very low chances of survival. The current group is based at Belle Reve Penitentiary, under the directorship of Amanda Waller who decides to employ super-criminals in the task force. To ensure their cooperation, each member is given incentive in the form of a degree of freedom like a reduced sentence or early release. But those who decide to be insubordinate, go AWOL, or other various reasons, they would be killed by the microbomb implanted in them. Members Post-Crisis Founding Members *Richard Montgomery Flag (leader) *Hugh Evans (deceased) *Karin Grace (deceased) *Jess Bright Current Members *Amanda Waller (leader) *Richard Rogers Flag (Field leader) *Bronze Tiger *Captain Boomerang (George "Digger" Harkness) *Count Vertigo *Deadshot *King Faraday *Multiplex *Nightshade *Virtuoso Other Former Members *Air Wave (then known as Maser) (deceased) *Ambush Bug *The Atom (Adam Cray) (deceased) *Atom Smasher *Bane *Big Sir (deceased) *Black Adam *Black Orchid *Blackguard (deceased) *Blackstarr *Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) (deceased) *Bolt (deceased) *Briscoe (deceased) *Corporal Horace "Bulldozer" Canfield *Cameron Chase *Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) (deceased) *Captain Cold *Catalyst *Chemo *Chronos *Clock King (William Tockman) (deceased) *Cluematser *Copperhead (deceased) *Doctor Light (Arthur Light) (deceased) *Double Down *Duchess (an amnesiac Lashina) *Electrocutioner (deceased) *Eliza (deceased) *Enchantress *Enforcer (deceased) *Firehawk *Flex *The General / Wade Eiling *An avatar of Grant Morrison (seriously) (deceased) *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Havana (deceased) *Icicle (Cameron Mahkent) *Javelin *Karma (deceased) *Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) *King Shark *Knockout *Lady Liberty I (deceased) *Larvanaut (deceased) *Major Disaster (deceased) *Major Victory (William Vickers) (deceased) *Manhunter (Mark Shaw) (then known as Privateer) *Manchester Black (deceased) *Manticore (deceased) *Marauder II (deceased) *Mindboggler (deceased) *Mirror Master (Evan McCulluoch) *Modem (deceased) *Mongul II (deceased) *Mr. 104 *Multi-Man *Nemesis *Oracle *Outlaw *Parasite (Rudolph Jones) *The Penguin *Persuader (Cole Parker) (deceased) *Plasmus (deceased) *Plastique *Poison Ivy *Power Girl *Psi (deceased) *Punch (deceased) & Jewelee *Putty (deceased) *Quartzite *Ravan (deceased) *Reactron (deceased) *Roy Harper (then known as Speedy) *Samuel Makoa *Schrek (died while not on the team) *Sergeant Franklin Rock *Shade the Changing Man *Shrapnel (DC Comics) *Shrike (deceased) *Sidearm (deceased) *Silent Majority ("Gabby") (deceased) *Silver Banshee *Silver Swan *Sledge *Slipknot (deceased) *Solomon Grundy (deceased) *Sportsmaster (Victor Gover) *Stalnoivolk *Stargirl (then known as the Star-Spangled Kid) *Steel *Tatooed Man (Abel Tarrant) (deceased) *Thermal *Thinker (deceased) *Vixen *Weasel (deceased) *White Dragon (William Heller) (deceased) *Wildcat *Windfall (deceased) *Yasemin Soze (deceased) The New 52 Founding Members *Amanda Waller (Leader) *Doctor Polaris (Neal Emerson) (no longer a member) *Emerald Empress (no longer a member) *Jonny Sorrow (no longer a member) *Lobo (no longer a member) *Rustam (no longer a member) Current Members *Amanda Waller (Leader) *Captain Boomerang *Deadshot *El Diablo (Chato Santana) *Harley Quinn *Katana (Field leader) *Killer Croc Other Former Members *Afterthought *Baby Boom (deceased) *Battleaxe (deceased) *Behemoth *Black Manta *Black Spider (Eric Needham) *Bloodletter *Captain Cold *Cheetah *Coldsnap *Crowbar (deceased) *Crow Jane *Cyclotron (deceased) *Deathstroke *Enchantress/June Moone *General Zod *Giganta (Doris Zuel) *Hack (deceased) *Heatstroke *Iceberg *James Gordon Jr. *Joker's Daughter *Juan Soria *King Shark *Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) *Lawman (deceased) *Lee Carver (under tha alias Lamplighter) *Leviathan (Lester Witz) *Lime & Light (deceased) *Lord Satanis *Mad Dog (deceased) *Malcolm Merlyn *Man-Bat Commandos *Master Jailer (deceased) *Mudslide *New Wave *Nightshade *Parasite (Joshua Michael Allen) *Rag Doll (Peter Merkel, Jr.) (deceased) *Reverse-Flash (Daniel West) (deceased) *Rick Flag, Jr. *Savant (apparently died) *Scream Queen (deceased) *Shimmer *Skorpio (deceased) *Snakebite (deceased) *Solomon Grundy *Tao Jones (deceased) *The Unknown Soldier *Voltaic (deceased) *Victor Sage (currently the Question) *Warrant (deceased) *Yo-Yo (deceased) *Zizz *Zoomax (deceased) Task Force XL *Akando Which Members Actually Died on the Squad Feats *Surviving members of the Squad appear to have been fairly reformed and made mentally stable from their time in the group. Gallery Original_Suicide_Squad.jpg|Original Suicide Squad Suicide_Squad.jpeg|New 52 Debut Lineup suicide-squad-movie-characters-calendar.jpg|DCEU Lineup Category:Teams Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Assassin Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mercenaries